


Dancing in the light 光中舞

by sherbal



Category: Chernobyl (HBO)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbal/pseuds/sherbal
Summary: It begins with death and ends with love.始死终爱？？？





	Dancing in the light 光中舞

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dancing in the light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010338) by [sherbal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbal/pseuds/sherbal)



1.死亡

也许是从Mendeleev莫斯科化学工程学院的同窗好友因为实验爆炸而去世后，Valery不再惧怕死亡。上午才在走廊上见到的人，下午便已经是一具残破的尸体。死亡就像个无常又忠实的老朋友，始终在他身边兜兜转转。也许是因为接触的化学药剂，或许是意外，或者只是该到了时候，他身边的人们接二连三头也不回地走向了阴影中，再也没有回来。

Valery一直觉得，死亡并不可怕，可怕的是死亡前这一生的碌碌无为。

可真正面对死亡，Valery能为自己这一辈子感到满足和骄傲吗？他在36岁便拿到了国家一级专家证书，42岁已经是莫斯科国立大学放射化学院的院长，他兢兢业业也一帆风顺，他勤勤恳恳并不问世事，他是个学者，他是个科学家，但他也只是个疲劳的普通人。

当死亡来临时，所有人都无能为力，政治同样。

Valery想，如果有下一世，他想从政。面对死亡，他曾希望能做寄予希望的大海中的灯塔，面对政治，他只希望自己能做黑夜中的一只萤火虫，即使夜空再漆黑，也无法吞没他的一抹亮光。

他手里拿着垃圾桶，最后仰望着这星空，长长吸了一口气，让寒冷的空气深深地灌进肺里，远处车里监视他的KGB探员望了望他，并不懂这是一个灵魂最后的挣扎。

 

2.官僚

Valery跟官僚打过交道，实际上，大学里的政治并不比哪里少。

这些穿着西装带着微笑的老家伙们多数出身工农，对他们这些知识分子表面上多有敬意，可其实并不把这些专家当回事，知识在政治面前似乎没有什么用处，有些人会得意洋洋地这么觉得。

Boris Shcherbina 同样，刚开始他并没给Valery留下什么好印象，他就像每个坐在办公桌后面沾沾自喜八面威风的官员一样，自大、好高骛远、面子工程。

“行了，这下我知道核反应堆的原理了，我并不需要你了，’教授’，” Shcherbina有些不快地说。

Valery苦笑了一声，这个日理万机的老官僚大概已经开始妄想自己听了份简报便掌握了在实验室二十多年的经验了。

从今早七点叫醒他的那个电话开始，Valery跟Shcherbina就凑合不到一块去，学者跟政客仿佛是天生的磁铁同极，可笑的是，他们惊人的类似，顽固、同意过度信任自己的意见、有时候不灵活得吓人。

“给我飞到正上方去，” Shcherbina指示飞行员，“我得亲眼看看反应堆。”

“Boris！如果我们飞过去…” Valery震惊于Shcherbina对核辐射的缺乏认知。

“别叫我名字！” Shcherbina迅速打断了他，仿佛对这种以下犯上很是不悦，这不知道是今天多少次科学家不给他面子了。

“如果我们飞过去！我们一周就会死！就会死啊！” Valery抓住Shcherbina的袖子大喊，完全盖过了直升机嗡嗡的声音。

“我说飞过去就飞过去！不然一枪崩了你！” Shcherbina甩开他的手，转身冲飞行员大吼，似乎想重新梳理他的权威地位。

“如果你直直飞过反应堆上方，我跟你保证，明早你会求着枪毙你！” Valery向着驾驶舱咆哮，这些人都疯了，都疯了。

飞行员想了想，终于还是调转了方向，Valery倒在Shcherbina身上，出人意外的是，Shcherbina先是稳住他，之后又拽着他的肩膀，帮他坐回到座位上。

“谢谢。” Valery用领带擦着头上的汗。

“我该庆幸刚才没把你从直升机上扔下去，是吗教授？” 过了一阵，Shcherbina偏过头，一边重新看着报告一边说。

 

3\. 责任

“除了用磞和沙子灭火，我们得立刻大面积疏散Pripyat的群众…” Valery还没说完便被Shcherbina打断了。

“你来这是负责灭火的，Legasov，别的事不需要你操心。” Shcherbina环顾着四周，漠然地说。

“我是在负责灭火，” Valery皱眉看着他，“风传播着那些烟尘，和辐射，你应该至少立即疏散三公里内的居民。”

“别跟我说我应该怎样，这是我要做的决定。” Shcherbina并不怎么理会他，转身向帐篷走去。

Valery追上了他，“你知道你会害了多少人吗？他们在这里多待的每一秒都在吸收着起码三千伦琴的辐射，他们值得立即知道真相并马上撤离！”

“听着，Legasov教授，上面不让我这么做，这不是我的责任，也更不是你的责任。如果你只跟我汇报你明白的领域，一切都会简单很多，不是吗？” Shcherbina停下来对他说，在探照灯的光线下，他苍白的脸透着冷漠，“现在，如果你允许的话，我得去给你搞五千吨沙子和硼了。”

Valery就这样站在帐篷外面一个人站着摇着头，直到一名Shcherbina的勤务兵从帐篷里钻出来。

“Legasov教授，副部长Shcherbina同志让我带您先回附近的宾馆。”

“我自己能去。” Valery对这番押送很是反感。

“副部长说他要对您的安全负责，我们可以走了吗？”

去他这该死的责任感，为什么这些老官僚对有些鸡毛蒜皮的小事追究得这么重，而对真正重要的东西却缺乏责任感？

Valery忧心忡忡地看了眼帐篷，便低下头跟在勤务兵后面上了车。

 

4.距离

“城里有五万居民，你今天看到因为强辐射而坠毁的那架直升机，他们不能在这待，已经过去一天了，你需要尽快疏散他们。” 在宾馆的房间里，Valery试图再次劝说Shcherbina。成功投下的二十袋沙子和硼让Shcherbina情绪很振奋。

“我问过Ilyin教授，他也和你一样是委员会的成员，他说这辐射强度还不足以到要撤退的程度，这下你能安心了吗？把窗户打开，这里可太闷了。” Shcherbina脱下大衣，挂在衣架上。

“Ilyin不是核物理学家。” Valery烦躁地把烟盒打开又扔回到桌子上。

“可他是医学博士，他说安全就安全。再说我们都在这待着呢。” Shcherbina走过来从烟盒里拿出一支烟夹在指间。

“这里并不安全！你还不明白吗？我们五年内必死无疑！” Valery摇着头，他不知道该怎么把事实用更委婉的方式说出来。

Shcherbina呆住了，他愣愣地望着Valery，嘴张开又合上，像条搁浅的鱼。

“对不起，我…” Valery也不知该如何道歉，他迈出一步想拍拍Shcherbina的肩膀，但又撤回去，只能一遍遍道歉，“对不起，对不起。”

Shcherbina像是突然想起自己手上还有支烟似的，慢慢放进嘴里，他拍了拍口袋，发现并没有带打火机。

“借个火，” Shcherbina粗声粗气地冲他说，看了眼Valery旁边桌上的打火机。

Valery从桌子上拿起打火机，走到Shcherbina面前，给他点燃了嘴上的烟，随后又慢慢退后，回到窗边。

“五年足够我们做很多事了不是吗？也许先从组织撤退开始。” Shcherbina笑了笑。

 

5.喜悦

当三个小伙子生龙活虎地从那扇门背后走出来，Shcherbina情不自禁地鼓起了掌。

这两天悬在他们心上的水箱危机终于得到了解决，Valery松了一口气，他略微转头就跟Shcherbina对上了视线，副部长带着微笑看着他，仿佛一个在产房外等待许久的父亲听到了新生儿的第一声哭啼。

Valery也回以一个小小的笑容，这大概是他们分享的第一次喜悦。

“干得好，小伙子们！伏特加管够喝！” Shcherbina喊道，三个工程师向他举起酒杯致意。

Valery真的从内心希望这一刻能再长一点，再长一点。

当你只剩下不到五年，你应该珍惜每个快乐的时刻。于是Valery看着Shcherbina，露出了他这几日最灿烂的笑容，就像今天是圣诞节一样。

 

6.忠告

“为什么我们要出来散步？” Valery闷声闷气地问道，他裹紧了自己的大衣。

“来看看他们，” Shcherbina指着公园草坪上的那些被遗弃的宠物狗，他从口袋里掏出了一截香肠。

“他们需要被处理掉，和树林中的动物一样，还有树和土壤，三到五年后不能存在任何活物离开这里。” Valery看着Shcherbina掰开一块块的香肠丢向狗群。

“这包括我们吗？也许在收拾完这堆烂摊子之后我们该被埋在这。” Shcherbina轻松得像聊天气一样讨论着他们的死亡。

“就今天电话里总书记的态度，我想我应该会被埋在这，” Valery嘲讽地说。

Shcherbina严肃地看了他一眼，仿佛在警告他不要乱说。

“我们得让二百公里内的人撤退，目前只撤退三十公里这个决定太草率了。” Valery干脆直接把话题再扯出来。

“Legasov，我们今天都很累了，别跟我争论这个，撤退并不是你想得那么简单，这需要批准，需要调度，需要上上下下都安排好。” Shcherbina把最后一块香肠扔向狗群，掏出手绢擦着手。

“那就去要批准，去调度，去上上下下协调好。撤退多少公里不应该是一个业余的职业党员一拍脑袋想出来的。”

“我就是个业余的职业党员，你说话得小心点，Legasov同志。” Shcherbina突然停下来，愠怒地呵斥他。

“孩子们会得白血病，孕妇会产下畸形儿，人们会得癌症、再生障碍性贫血，当他们躺在病床上的时候会问，是谁杀了他们？这是你希望看到的吗？即使安排撤退再不简单，这难道不是应该做的吗？如果你在为你的仕途考虑，你也知道五年内你就会死，那还有什么需要顾及的呢？” Valery觉得自己眼角已经湿润了，他仿佛在对牛弹琴，一丝一毫的事情都需要和这群官僚磨破嘴皮斗智斗勇地谈判，难道他们不都是为了人民吗？

Shcherbina叹了口气，他的脸在路灯的光线中被树叶的影子遮住一半。

“我尽我所能，”他轻声说，就像风一般消散在空气中了，“但我希望你不要总这么直言不讳，这是我对你的忠告，你会因为这惹上麻烦的。看到那两个人了吗？” Shcherbina微微偏头示意Valery看站在远处的那一对中年男女。

“我见过他们！我甚至还跟他们说了话。” Valery惊讶地看着他。

Shcherbina笑了笑，像看孩子一般看着他，“我们被监听了，我们的办公室、宾馆房间、甚至是浴室，这就是为什么我们要出来走走。”

Shcherbina继续向前走着，Valery悄悄望了望身后，便加快步伐跟上了副部长。

“即使作为一个职业党员，我并不能保护你，Valery，现在都是人人为己，所以注意你说的话。” Shcherbina低下头冲他悄声说。

 

7\. 直白

“怎么了？” Shcherbina皱着眉头看了一阵才开口说道。

“我不擅长这个，我不知道如何，说谎，我是说。” Valery向后靠在墙上，低头看着从房车办公室的窗户里射进来的阳光落在他眼前的图纸上。

“你和矿工打过交道吗？” Shcherbina放下了手中的笔，靠在椅背上看着他。

“不。” Valery摇了摇头才说道，他想这会不会显得他太脱离人民群众了。

“Valery，我的建议是，别说谎，” Shcherbina视线落回到他的报告上，“这些人在黑暗中工作，他们什么都看得清。”

这时候矿工工头大摇大摆走了进来，Valery扯出个客气的笑容，他说不出什么客套的话。

“这些玩意儿能有什么用吗？” 工头把面罩扔在Shcherbina的桌子上，他知道这个高个儿男人是管事的。

可Shcherbina并不着急回答他，他转头看着Valery，工头见状也转过来瞅着这大科学家。

“一定程度上，是的。” Valery不自觉地点着头，似乎是想让自己也相信这话。

工头点了点头，抬起手指向了Valery的桌子，这让他内心一惊，就好像是被指着他的良心一般。

“哦，当然。” 他意识到工头是在指他的烟盒，于是马上放到工头的面前。

工头拿了一支烟出来便毫不推脱地把整盒塞进口袋里，Valery紧张地看着他。

“这玩意如果能起什么作用，你们就戴着了。” 工头偏着头望着他，那双藏在突出眉骨下的眼睛闪闪发亮。

Valery不知道该怎么回答。

“我们现场有一些设备，更多的明早就调过来了，这样你们明早就可以开始，” Shcherbina从他的报告中抬起头说道。

“不，我们现在就开始，我不想让我的人在这多待一分一秒。” 工头站起来，径直走出门去了。

“他们都这样吗？” Valery急忙将他手上长长一截的烟灰弹到烟灰缸里。

“没错，” Shcherbina点了点头，过了一阵，他抬起头看到Valery还在沉闷地抽着烟，“我们直言不讳的耿直Legasov去哪了？前天你跟我说我五年内会死，昨天你把所有Pripyat的人命怪在我身上。而现在，一个工头就把你吓得心慌意乱支支吾吾。”

“Boris，别，” Valery摇着头，“我没法，我本不是想，不。” 话没说完他便站起来，几乎是逃走了。

直到晚上，Shcherbina巡视回来才再在房车里见到Valery，他双手抱着头，拽着他那头红发。

“火灭了，Valera，” Shcherbina兴高采烈的说，他拿过Valery的杯子给他倒了点伏特加。

Valery并没抬起头看他，他背勾着，耷拉着脑袋，就像个犯了错怕被老师责罚的学生。

“跟我说句话，Valery。” Shcherbina把杯子放到他手边。

“Boris，我…” Valery突然站起来，椅子与地面发出尖锐的摩擦声，杯子被打翻了，桌上的图纸资料全部浸在伏特加里。

“对不起，对不起…” Valery慌乱地把笔记本拿起来，抖掉上面的酒水，他焦急地看着上面的字迹逐渐模糊。

“这太蠢了，对不起，对不起，” Valery摇着头，他无助地像个哭泣的孩子，他的手抖着，用制服的衣袖擦着地图。

“Valery，” Shcherbina扶住他的肩膀，“我们出去走走。”

Shcherbina揽住他，拍了拍他的后背，把他带出了房车。外面温暖的晚风将Valery制服上的酒气吹散了。

他们默默并排在水泥路上走着，卡车的声音、士兵们说笑的声音、远处施工的机器轰鸣都似乎让这沉默显得不那么尴尬了。

“Boris，我想道歉，” Valery终于开了口，“我不应该像个傻瓜一样直白，我只是想尽我所能来帮忙。但我们不能太乐观，这都是一个个活生生的人，当一个决定能影响上百万人的生死的时候，我们不得不谨慎，因为是我们在送他们去死。”

“即使现在，Valery，” Shcherbina低头看着他，“你也还是那么直白。但我想这是件好事，我喜欢直白的人。”

Shcherbina继续往前走着，“我的父亲是个铁路工人，我最开始是个水泥工，是的，我并不觉得我的过去难以启齿。如果说我从我在基层摸爬滚打的经历里学到一点，那就是应该相信直白的人，因为他们拥有可贵的品质——真诚。他们看得到真相，并不惧表达自己的意见。一个国家不能只听信报喜不报忧的拍马屁者，正是直白的人们推动着迫使着这个社会意识到存在的问题。”

他再次转过身，揽住了Valery的肩膀，“所以不要为你的可贵品质道歉，Valery，但也许你该注意说话的对象和场合。”

他手里拿着伏特加的酒瓶，打开喝了一口便递到Valery眼前，“你需要这个，Valera，你太紧张了。”

Valery偏过头看了看Shcherbina，接过酒瓶灌下一大口，瞬间酒精在胃里燃烧了起来，血管扩张，心跳加速，他忧虑的大脑似乎已经停止工作了。那是一种平静、快乐又安全的感觉，就像骑着云朵似的。

卡车在他们身边经过，Valery想起了小时候父亲带他去莫斯科，在红场上父亲牵着他的手看着来来往往的汽车和人流。

他的眼睛快要闭上了，这种感觉太过真实，他在云端。

他们停下来看着眼前这辆装着土和石块的卡车开走，Valery放肆地倚在Shcherbina身上，直到突然间暴露在探照灯的强光下，他眨了眨眼睛，看到眼前的工地上赤身裸体的矿工们三五成群地做着工。

天哪，他难道来到了天堂？

Valery被这奔放的生命力吸引了，他愣愣地注视着这原始狂野的场景。

“怎么了？” 工头走了过来，他的阴茎像个树上结出来的小桃子，汗津津的肚皮上沾着灰，“我们还戴着他妈的帽子呢。”

 

8.玩家

“Shcherbina同志，” 在会后，KGB的副主席Charkov走进了洗手间，站到跟他隔了一个便池的位置。

“Charkov同志，” Boris冲他点了点头。

“您的那位Legasov教授，” Charkov慢悠悠地说，“很有趣。”

“怎么说？” Boris不动声色地问道。

“他刚才直接冲上来找我要人，问我他的同事是为什么被拘捕的，” Charkov发出一声嘲讽的干笑，“他很天真，我能明白你为什么那么喜欢他。”

Boris提上裤链，走到洗手池旁，“我们需要Ulana Khomyuk，她在调查事故原因，当事人们撑不了多久了，如果不尽快，我们可能永远不知道事情真相。”

“我了解，Legasov愿意为她担保，所以我想Khomyuk会尽快重回工作的。” Charkov同样跟了过来，拧开了水龙头。

“Shcherbina同志，” Charkov在他走出门口时说到，“把你的宠物管好，如果现在是他在卢比扬卡，我想没有人，包括您在内，会去为他担保的。”

 

9\. 希望

希望就像森林里的一颗种子，它不知何时藏在地下，又不知何时无人知晓地长出了芽，之后便是漫长而艰辛地向上穿越土层，在春雨来临时，它终于到达了地面，它长了叶，长了枝，躲过了动物的啃食与踩踏，它成长着，在阳光下舒展着自己。

当登月机器人成功地在屋顶移动时，Boris在Valery眼中第一次看到了希望，这不同于喜悦，而是一种对未来的向往与憧憬，甚至可以说是一种强烈的求生意志。但他并不知道，这一份希望是多么的难得与来之不易，就像那颗森林中的种子一样。

从在Pripyat待的第二个月开始，Valery开始失眠，他明白这并不是压力或者过度劳累所致，而是因为那无处不在的辐射。那些他所熟知的粒子穿过墙壁，穿过窗帘，穿过他的被子，到达他的身体和大脑。每当他即将昏睡的时候，他都会觉得疼痛，在身体里，在大脑里。

当他睡不着的时候，他开始思考和回忆，他时常想到在图拉的童年，战火纷飞时的小家欢乐；他会想到自己外出求学的青年，大千世界下的满腔热血；他也会想到他的工作，他的实验室，他的学生们，他对那群年轻人也许太严厉了，他有些后悔。

他会想到这里，切尔诺贝利；他会想到那些住在帐篷里的士兵和民兵，那些嬉笑打闹着的年轻人，他很少跟他们接触，也许是因为他没有勇气；他也会想到他的同事们，在莫斯科的Ulana，他希望她一切顺利。

他不需要想Shcherbina，老官僚在他生活中无处不在，他半空的烟盒是因为Shcherbina时常偷几根；他挂在衣柜里那条斜条纹领带是Shcherbina扔给他的，他自己的那条在莫斯科沾上了炖菜的汤，因为只有回莫斯科作报告的时候才终于可以吃点像样的东西；他床头柜上那瓶伏特加是Shcherbina带给他的生日礼物，他根本不记得这件事，直到在回宾馆的车里Shcherbina才变魔术般地掏出酒瓶。

他的眼睛曾停在Shcherbina的背影，手曾抓住Shcherbina的衣袖，脸曾靠在Shcherbina的肩膀，那是个动人的拥抱。

但别忘了希望始终是在潘多拉的魔盒里。

当西德警察机器人报废在Masha上时，希望之神离开了切尔诺贝利。

“你们这群’天才’！看看你们都干了什么他妈的好事！” Valery站在拖车外面听着Shcherbina对着电话咆哮着，他突然记起小时候见到过的一个男孩，他的玩具车滑进了湖里，他只能站在栏杆另一侧看着玩具车消失在深水中，突然男孩对着湖大骂起来，他用上他能想到的最恶毒的语言，“你这愚蠢的傻湖！” 他对着湖水大喊，但那寂静的湖面并没起一丝波澜。

士兵们结伴喊着口号砍着树，如他所要求的那样，将它们埋在地下。 “我们用biorobot，” Valery缓慢而严肃地说。 他的那颗希望之树伴着一阵巨响倒下了。

 

10\. 勇气

一个人需要勇气才能独自开400公里的车驶向一座燃烧着的核反应堆。

一个人需要勇气才能违抗你的上级，甚至是你上级的上级。

一个人需要勇气才能相信一个你刚刚认识的人，并一同在这条不归路上走下去。

勇气不是所有，但在你的生活中，工作中，你的爱情中，勇气是一切。

“去你的协议，去我们的生活。总得有人开始说实话。”

他们陷入了沉寂。Shcherbina再次坐了下来，向前倾着，手肘搁在他的膝盖上。Valery转移了他的视线，看着窗外。外面开始下雪了，在废弃的医院房顶上，在光秃秃的森林上，是那从广袤灰蓝的天空降下的一片片薄雪。

Ulana走下台阶离开了，雪落在她的头发上，围巾上，大衣上。她看起来是那样神圣和纯洁，就像这奇妙的自然现象一样。

“这就是这个体制怎么运行的，Valery。如果你还不知道的话，你就不会在这，实际上，你也不会在哪里，” Shcherbina嘶哑地说。他抬头看进Valery眼睛深处。

“是啊，我知道。” Valery露出了一个小小的苦笑。

“Charkov还觉得你天真。但其实，你并不是，” Shcherbina几乎都是带着些柔情看着他，“你有很多美好的品质，Valery，但绝不天真。”

“你看过我的档案，” Valery叙述事实一般平淡的说，“你知道我这些年都干了些什么。我和职业党员们交往过密我已经变成了其中的一员。我做过很多并不引以为傲的事，就只是为了爬上梯子，到达顶端。”

“你不是我们中的一员，你太过美好而不会成为我们中的一员，” Shcherbina坚定地说。

“Boris，你不用为我辩解。我并不如你想的那么好。我毁了别人，正直的人，碾碎他们的希望和理想，只是为了拿到经费、仪器，” Valery叹了口气，他不自觉地摇着头，“荣誉。我不知道你为什么那么高看我，但我并不是你想象中的那个人。到最后，我也只是又一个可悲的傻瓜，踩着别人上位。”

Shcherbina站起来走近他，将一只手放在他的肩膀上。“自从我们来到这里，我在你身上看到了很多事物，Valera。太多的美好品质，他们并不常能在这样的黑暗时刻发亮。我没在否定你的过去，在你的位置上，别的人可能做更多的恶。我在说此时此刻，你是个卓越的人，Valera。”

Valery的嘴唇颤抖着，他想说些什么，告诉Boris他不是Boris所说的那种卓越的人，告诉Boris他甚至比档案里写得更可怕。

他脱离了Boris的触碰。“你不懂，有些我的事你并不了解。下流的、败坏的恶心事让你反胃。我配不上你所说的。你并没看到我的所有。”

“那就给我看，” Boris坚定地说。

“我…我…”

这就是他等待、渴望、寻求了许久的那个时刻。他已经在脑中想象了很多次，这只需要一些勇气来说出这些话。

“对不起，我不行。” Valery痛苦地摇着头，他说不出来，他永远不能。

Boris向前迈了一步，突然将他环绕在一个紧紧的拥抱中，“我已经知道了，我之前想出来了。”

Valery的胳膊环绕着Boris的腰，回抱着他。热泪沾湿了Boris的羊毛大衣。

“嘘…” Boris抚摸着Valery的头发，在他耳边轻声说道，“没事了，一切都会好的。”

“不，并不，” Valery带着哭腔说，“一切都不会好的。”

Boris没说什么，只是把他抱得更紧。

  
11.爱情

我不知道该说什么——关于死亡还是关于爱情，或者他们其实是一样的。我该说哪个？

那发生在三月，当风还是寒冷的，太阳却照射得更明媚了些。穿着冬季大衣的人们走在街上，已经逐渐适应了这新的一年，即使并没有什么改变了。

他们刚从维也纳返程的飞机上下来，坐着同一辆车回他们各自的寓所。在某种意义上来说，维也纳是一场胜利，但他们两个并没有一个人真正这么感觉。他们都累坏了，因为这航班，因为这会议，因为过去的这一年发生的所有事。他们不怎么说话，静静地一起坐在后座，各自看着车窗外生气勃勃的莫斯科街头，直到车停在Valery公寓楼的对面。

“你想上来喝一杯吗？” Valery在开门前随意地问了一句。

“为什么不呢？” Boris回答。他跟着Valery钻出了车，告诉司机把他的行李送回家等他电话再来接他。

Boris帮Valery提了一部分行李，在上楼的时候，他能听到孩子们的哭声，闷闷的电视噪声，甚至是年轻的夫妻吵架的声音，这里和Boris住的地方差远了。

正巧他们经过时，一个年轻人打开了门，他并没向他们打招呼，Valery也并没招呼他。

“你不认识你的邻居？” 在等着Valery开门的时候，Boris悄悄地问他。

“不。” Valery摇了摇头。

“所以这就是你住的地方，” Boris按Valery指示在门口放下了那个旅行袋。他很快地扫视了一圈客厅，所有东西都不在他们应有的位置上，衬衫摊开在沙发上，书在地板上，杯子在凳子上。空气中有尘土的味道。

“不好意思，这有些乱了。我没太有时间去…整理。” Valery似乎对自己公寓的情况很是难堪，他很快收拾出半个沙发让Boris坐下。

“你是头猪，Valery。有些猪甚至比你还整洁。” Boris坐下来，看着茶几上那一层薄薄的灰尘。

“啊是啊，不像某人，我没有可以随时指使的女仆。” Valery打开了窗帘，推开窗户让新鲜空气进来。

“不是女仆，是个叫Maya的老女人，端茶倒水，叠我的衬衫，缝缝补补。”

“没错。” Valery看了他一眼，他设法在厨房里找到两个干净的杯子，并在书架上发现半瓶伏特加。

“回来太好了，我真不喜欢维也纳，感觉太空，太干净。” Boris喝了一口给他的伏特加，向后倚在沙发上，“这些高高在上的德国人，总是很难接近，不过我很高兴在1945年我们做到了。”

Valery被这个俏皮话逗乐了，他拉过一把椅子，坐在Boris的对面，他们的膝盖互相触碰着，但没人说什么。

“我以为你说你有只猫，它在哪？也许被埋在你的哪堆垃圾下面？” Boris嘲笑他。

“哦，对，Katya。她在邻居那，很好的女人。”

就像是故意要他出丑一样，那只猫从沙发后面喵喵叫了起来。

“看看这是谁？” Boris扭头看过去，发现那只花斑猫谨慎地在黑暗中盯着他。

“Katya，来这，” Valery唤道。

猫咪静悄悄地走了出来，到Valery脚边，他把她抱起来，顺着她的皮毛。

“你坐在她的老位置了，她有些吃醋。”

“对不起但你得受着了，” Boris对Katya说。

Katya从Valery的膝盖上跳下来，走进厨房不见了。

“别当真，她只是不习惯别人占据我的注意力，通常只有我跟她在这，” Valery边给Boris的杯子倒酒边说。

他们一同安静地坐着，享受他们的酒和这舒适的氛围。

因为开了窗，房间愈发的冷了，Valery用手拄着Boris的膝盖上站了起来。他很快意识到他刚做了什么并有些尴尬地道歉。

“对不起，这…对不起，我有些忘乎所以了。”

Valery走到窗前，外面逐渐天黑了，他看到窗上自己的倒影，紧接着是Boris的。

他慢慢地转过身来，发现Boris就在他身后，几乎是把他围在窗边。Boris抬起胳膊，在Valery的头顶上把窗帘拉到一起，自始至终从来没有切断过对视。

他们应该说什么，随便说些什么来解释自己。可世上的很多事并不需要理由存在，这个时刻也是如此。

嘴唇碰撞上嘴唇，手上下探索着，眼镜被随意丢在一旁。领带解开了，衬衫从裤腰里提出来。温暖的呼吸喷在脉搏上。细小的从喉咙深处的声音，在舌尖的名字。

“Boris…Boris…”

生茧子的指尖划过带着雀斑的苍白皮肤，鼻子蹭着刚理过的红发，脚尖绷直，浑身颤抖。

当这一切都结束了，他们并排躺在Valery的床上，盖在一张毛毯下。

“有一阵我以为我杀了你。” Valery转过来看到Boris直起身来，侧躺着凝视着他。

“你可以的。” Boris把手指插进Valery的一头姜黄色的头发，把额前的一小缕推上去。

“你知道吗？我父亲就是个职业党员。” Valery亲了亲Boris的掌心。

“你不觉得在这个时候说起你父亲很不合时宜吗？” Boris笑了。

“是啊，我想也是。” Valery看着他也绽开了个微笑。

“那就说说你的父亲吧。他是个好的职业党员吗？还是跟我们这些人一样？”

“他很受尊敬。” Valery斟酌着字句，“他做过一些事，为了这个国家，为了他自己，为了我们。他是个好的职业党员，但我觉得他并不是个好人。”

Boris几乎是带着所有的温情仔细地回望着Valery，鼓励他继续说下去。

“我们从我长大一些之后就合不来了。16岁的时，他抓住我亲吻另一个男孩。” 一丝苦涩出现在Valery的脸上。“我从家里跑了出去，去了莫斯科，学习生化工程。我很少回去，即使是在他重病去世的时候。”

Valery平躺下来，抬头盯着顶上的天花板。

“我本该追寻他的脚步去做一个像他一样的职业党员。我曾经以他为榜样，他曾经是我幻想我未来的样子。但我让他失望了，自从那天下午他发现我和我同学在我房间里那一刻起，我一直在让他失望。”

“他会为你骄傲的，Valera。在维也纳会后，你将跻身于世界排名前十的科学家名列。” Boris凑近过来，冲他耳语道。

“不，他不会的，他根本不会，” Valery抬头看着Boris，他眼中带着泪水，“但我很想他。”

Boris把Valery揽过来，亲着他的头顶。

如果时间可以在这个时刻停下来，猫不会落在地上，新闻主播的脸停在屏幕上，孩子的哭声断了。如果。

“我得走了，” Boris过了一会说，“我们必须得谨慎。”

他扣上衬衫的扣子，提上裤子，系上背带。Valery坐在床上，看着这一切，眼中带着惊奇。

他很可爱，Valery这么想。

Boris俯下身，最后亲吻了他的嘴唇。

走到门口的时候，Boris咳嗽了两声，也许他着了凉，“咳，我们之后见，我们新上任的Kurchatov核能机构的新主任。” 他转身走出门去了。

一瞬间，Valery看到了他的父亲站在走廊里，带着不可捉摸的表情看着他。

“你为我骄傲吗，爸？”

Alexei Legasov在黑暗中摇了摇头。

  
在十三个月之后，Valery再次见到了他的父亲，在他身边，在空中。

“我为你骄傲，儿子。我真的为你骄傲。”

“我爱你，爸。”

“我爱你，Valera。”

然后所有一切突然光亮起来。

 

[因为后两章直接先拿英文写了才翻译回中文，十分过意不去，所以，当当当当，中文版彩蛋：

 

“我受够了，Valery，你不能再在猪圈里过日子，” Boris咆哮道。就在刚才当他被推到沙发上时，沙发上的保温瓶硌到了他的腰。“我宁愿你经常带人回家，起码这样可能会整洁点。”

Valery皱着眉头抱着胳膊坐在沙发扶手上，“可以，很好，还记得莫斯科大学的文学教授吗？他最近频频暗示我也许哪天可以重续前缘，他比你年轻二十岁，一头浓密的棕发，我觉得他不会介意是不是在猪圈里干我。”

“没人会想在猪圈里干你，Legasov。”Boris瞪了他一眼，把手里的保温瓶放在茶几上，“除了我。而且他只比我小十来岁，别那么夸张。”

“我可不知道这个，但我们是得找个干净地方，” Valery拍了拍裤子上的面包碎屑，把手伸给他，“对吗，老爹？”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> @ Qiao 姑娘在评论有一篇长评，容许我骄傲地搬运过来，完美总结一些写作中的想法和前前后后一些考虑  
> Love you 小心心  
> 她翻译过几篇Chernobyl同人，大家可以在tag里找到！
> 
>  
> 
> Qiao：评《光中舞》：作者之死，作者之爱，或者他们是一体
> 
> 第一次写文评，内容基于Sherbal大在AO3上对多位读者的回复、我和她对于创作过程的探讨、以及她本人的后记。不知道算不算一篇合格的评价，只是想表达出阅读如此优异创作的欣喜。也希望更多对切尔诺贝利两位角色之间令人纠结的复杂关系感兴趣的朋友去阅读她的文字，那我的文评也就达到其抛砖引玉的初衷。;)爱她！
> 
>  
> 
> 《光中舞》采用了跟随原剧时间线的方式进行叙述。阅读中，我仿佛在影院观赏了一部切尔诺贝利拍摄全程中的幕后跟拍，看到了许多幕前并未展现、但完全忠实于原剧的场景和互动。两位主角之间的关系就仿佛一支舞，互相陪伴、平衡彼此、逐渐成为对方的人生的舞伴。作者Sherbal曾透露过自己最初希望描写的“光中舞”是Valery在酒店废弃的舞厅向窗外看去，随着乐曲的旋律，不远处核电站蓝色的电离辐射光柱注入黑色夜空。不过，她说她还未来得写到这里，剧中两位主角就已经成功灭火了（谢天谢地？）。因此，这一片段最终没有呈现在文中。但在第五集中，Valery在描述核电厂工作原理时，他提及了”this invisible dance...it’s beautiful.” 权当是本文的彩蛋了。
> 
> 纵观全文，一个持久的母题是“父与子”。Sherbal大胆地选择在文中探索、回顾、并构建两位男主角的原生家庭，他们的父亲，并以此作为他们行为准则背后的原因。只有敢于探索每个角色所表现出的行为背后的本质，才能为角色的下一步行为动机作出合理的解释。这也正是为什么阅读Sherbal的文字并不让人觉得突兀，即使她的文字游离在剧集原本内容之外。我个人第一次意识到她对于“父子关系”的强调是在Valery向Boris为自己的错怪而道歉那一幕：两人和解后一边饮酒一边走向4号反应堆。原文里，Valery在醉意中感觉和Boris并肩而行的自己像回到了童年时期、父亲正牵着他的手走过红场。这也同样是我首次在Chernobyl同人文中见到关于Valery的原生家庭的描述，实际上，这并不是一个可以轻松展开的话题。但Sherbal的处理方式非常巧妙，她通过Valery的想象无意识地让读者将两位男主角的关系类似于父子的关系，这正是剧中所展现出的两人关系的一部分。比如，Valery面对政治的稚嫩、对官僚主义条条框框的不经世故，都让Boris时常为他感到气愤和担忧，“仿佛一位恨铁不成钢的老父亲”，Sherbal在评论中这样回复过我。
> 
> “父与子”代表了两位主角之间关系的一部分，也更呼应了两位主角自己的成长背景。文中，在Valery向Boris为自己的失言道歉时，Boris其实早就原谅了他。因为在他童年时，Boris和他的父亲都处于苏联社会中的最基层，而在他长大后、成为“苏联最重要的那群人身旁的人”，他也依然记得“直白”（真相？）才是推动国家前进的力量，即便他本人不能选择直白，他也可以运用自己的力量去保护并支持直白和真相（Valery）。除开对Boris父亲形象的描写，Sherbal更基于剧集对Valery形象的改编而创建了Valery的原生家庭：一个发现了儿子性取向而（被）疏远了的父亲，和一个因为让父亲失望而内疚的儿子。在文章最后几节中，Sherbal不遗余力地描写了Valery回忆自己的童年经历以及他难以启齿的父子关系（甚至不惜将这个话题作为事后烟的替代品，让我吸口氧气冷静一下）。在Boris和他告别、转身离开的走廊上，他恍惚中见到父亲向他走来，两个陪伴他的人的身影在走廊上重合了。
> 
> 我个人一点浅显的理解是，Valery对父亲的内疚是因为自己对他隐瞒了真实的自己、并且他认为自己的性取向让他的父亲失望，可能这也曾让他自己失望。维也纳会议上他的所作所为，也是如此。他为真相的隐瞒埋没感到失望，更对隐瞒真相的自己失望；Boris也知道，但Boris依然为Valery的妥协而换来的安全而感到庆幸。这算是Valery让两位父亲中的一位满意、一位失望了吗（笑）？
> 
> Valery与父亲的和解正是Valery对真相的和解，对爱的和解。故事的结尾，Sherbal温柔地让Valery获得了永远的平静和爱。正如她引用自《切尔诺贝利之声》的文字，“我不知道该说什么——关于死亡还是关于爱情，或者他们其实是一样的。”故事开始和结束于Valery的死亡，但同时又开始和结束于爱；他们是一体的。
> 
> 法国文学家Roland Barthe曾经说过，当一位作者创造出了文本，那么作者本人将不复存在，文本则在每一个阅读它的读者的理解之中存续（这是我对原文粗暴的简化）。我想《光中舞》正是这样的故事，它的文本自有一种沟通的力量，让每一个阅读的人都能和文本产生属于自己的联结，而作者本人也就成为了、存续在了每个读者之中。正如Sherbal提及，《光中舞》所讲述的“父与子”关系所产生的共鸣既可以呼应到苏联政府对其社会机器中每个零件——每个“同志”，每个人——的督管，父权社会的另一种解读。“父与子”也可以是弗洛伊德老生常谈的每个人对年长男性的抗拒或偏爱。在Valery的情况中，不妨认为他与Boris之间的爱正好弥补了他在家庭中缺失的感情。这其中，Sherbal向每个人都提供了一种与原生家庭和解的方式或方向，而这正是Sherbal在《光中舞》带给读者们她对于两位角色之间关系的诠释的感动。这是爱啊，同志们。
> 
> 感谢Sherbal在文中给死亡的世界平添了一抹生命和爱的力量，也希望她继续创作切尔诺贝利剧集同人，因为每个fandom writer对于优秀文字的渴求是不应该被封固的。文字无罪，爱也无罪。


End file.
